


Перестань меня подбадривать

by madchester, WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021 (JackWin)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madchester/pseuds/madchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWin/pseuds/WTF%20Winchesters%20and%20Angels%202021
Summary: Бета:Magdalena_sylarРазрешение на перевод есть
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021





	Перестань меня подбадривать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dean/Cas Dialogue Fic Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015855) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon). 



> Бета: **[Magdalena_sylar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar)**  
>  Разрешение на перевод есть

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает Дин, останавливаясь в дверном проеме.

Кас пожимает плечами.

– Как будто половина ноги в огне.

– Ты принимаешь таблетки? – Дин хмурится на пузырек на прикроватной тумбочке. Ему хочется их спрятать каждый раз, когда он их видит, но этот Кас не похож на того. Нельзя обращаться с ним как с ребенком из-за видения, которое было у Дина много лет назад. – Уже шесть часов прошло.

– Они не особо помогают. От них я просто хочу спать.

Дин заходит в комнату, надолго замирает у изножья кровати и сжимает Касу здоровую лодыжку.

– Если будешь спать, то не заметишь, что половина твоей ноги в огне.

Кас снова пожимает плечами.

– Да брось, – говорит Дин, забираясь на кровать. – Врач скорой помощи сказал, что это обычный перелом. Встанешь на ноги за пару недель. И кстати, Сэм на днях как раз говорил, что ты не настоящий охотник, пока не сломаешь себе что-нибудь.

– Он то же самое говорил о смерти.

Это неприятная мысль, поэтому Дин наклоняется и целует Каса в уголок губ. Он пахнет их постелью, сонным теплом и чем-то знакомым. Дин прижимается ближе, напевая себе под нос. Кас сначала позволяет, но, когда Дин задерживается, вздыхает и отстраняется, ощетиниваясь, как еж.

– Перестань меня подбадривать.

– Хэй, – Дин проводит ему по волосам. – Мне жаль, что тебе больно.

– Дело не в этом. Я просто... Я упал с лестницы.

– Такое бывает.

– Запутался в собственных ногах.

Дин издает смешок ему в плечо. Кас возмущенно мычит, но Дин тычется носом в его шею и целует за ухом. Он знает, что Каса это раздражает – тот привык быть светом и благодатью, а теперь застрял в неуклюжем человеческом теле, которое не всегда следует указаниям.

– Иди сюда, – Дин обнимает его за плечи. – Давай расскажу тебе, как однажды Сэм потерял ботинок в канализации.


End file.
